Touchez moi
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Nadie pensaría que tras el silencio de Dègel, su aparente control sobre las cosas y aquella mirada inteligente que denota perfección, hay algo más, algo oculto, profundamente sensible, voluptuoso y que a menudo da rienda suelta a su imaginación... siendo muchas veces el victimario y no la víctima de los juegos provocativos de Kardia.


**TOUCHEZ MOI**

(fr. Tócame)

.

.

.

_El erotismo está en la aprobación de la vida hasta en la muerte._

Georges Bataille.

.

.

.

Para Perdíkkas, _homo __ad regem__._

_._

_._

_._

Por supuesto que me había ido de ahí ¡Faltaba más!, tolerar las procacidades de ese hombre, de _ese_, que un día Sage me entregó, en cuerpo y alma, literalmente, para mantenerle fuera de peligro —salvarlo en todos los sentidos, preservar su vida—, tolerarle cada vez era una labor más y más titánica.

No voy a decir que nunca he pensado una sola insolencia, no me voy a congraciar con semejante afirmación, ni por obtener la venia de nadie, ni para afirmar eso que dicen que pasa con los que habitan este _thòlos_.

Yo sé muy bien lo que dicen de mí, y de los que estuvieron antes que yo.

Piensan que como prefiero mantener los ojos en un libro no me entero, no los escucho… pero claro que los escucho. Esa costumbre bárbara de hablar a bocajarro, entre dientes, o en murmullos, muy de los mediterráneos, es en verdad una estupidez, tratan de hablar bajo, pero no lo consiguen.

Por Zeus Padre… ¡Cualquiera que tenga oídos podría enterarse!

Resoplé indignado, por el soez de Kardia Nikopolidis y por los otros que creen que no los escucho. Me permití resoplar, hago la aclaración, con fuerza, con un soplido que es más parecido a una trompetilla, y digo que me lo he permitido porque afortunadamente voy a solas subiendo las escaleras, de regreso al refugio, llevo bajo el brazo un libro nuevo.

—Al menos eso no me lo podría recriminar, maestro Krest, ¿verdad?, dinero gastado en libros es dinero bien invertido, dinero desperdiciado en afeites personales, comida y demás liviandades… es una franca ofensa al decoro… a la austeridad…

Me gustaba hablar solo, a veces, cuando _realmente, _estaba solo, pero eso no sucedía a menudo.

—Porque los guerreros del onceavo recinto son siempre el ejemplo de la vida entregada con devoción al arte de la guerra…

Me sabía esas palabras de memoria, ¿cuántas veces las escuché? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Krest siempre encontraba algo cuestionable en mi persona, en mis decisiones, en mis opiniones… y hasta en eso que callaba y que no me atrevía a pronunciar, parecía que hasta eso lo sabía… y lo reprobaba.

El problema era que yo… yo era muy libre de opinión y de proceder, y eso era algo que no se había visto desde los años en los que Krest se había convertido en el más digno Arconte de Acuario.

—_Vierge_…

No sé por qué me vino a la mente eso. Quizás porque esa era la mayor prueba de fidelidad, de entrega y devoción a la Infanta Atenea. A la diosa niña… a la mujer que estaba destinada a no conocer amor físico, así los Arcontes de Acuario…

Muy pronto atravesaba el Templo del Escorpión, tanto así avanzaron mis pasos en mi pequeña discusión acerca de lo soez, lo permitido y… todo lo demás. Pero… el lugar estaba vacío, de la antorcha humana que moraba el lugar, no había seña alguna, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme mucho, un simple vistazo… cuando Kardia estaba por ahí, se _sentía_, todo aumentaba de temperatura, él podía hacer justo lo contrario a lo que hacía yo.

Lo que yo consideraba la extensión de la forja de Hefesto en el Santuario, estaba vacía.

Encogí los hombros en señal de desinterés, y pasé de largo.

—A estas horas, seguro te has ido a refugiar en alguna taberna o en la cama anónima de alguna mujer anónima… o de un hombre anónimo… ¿Verdad, _mon petit ami_?

_Petit ami_, tenía cierto tiempo que le decía así, aparte de llamarlo _tromper_, con mezquindad lo llamaba _petit ami_, a sabiendas de que no entendería ni recordaría que caramba era eso, y solo diría que sí a lo que sea. Mi rústico amigo.

Sonreí… una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

Sentí lo más parecido a… celos. Sí, estaba celoso, la verdad es que me ponía los pelos de punta que el muy mequetrefe se me escapara como si nada. Desde luego que eso no se lo iba a decir jamás, antes me inmolaba yo solo en un gran ataúd de hielo eterno.

—Ridículo.

Era ridículo que sintiera… celos… por todo aquello que estaba tan a la mano de Kardia y él… estaba tan lejos de mí.

Si lo analizaba bien, un rato sin Kardia significaba varias cosas, cosas que yo podía hacer sin él, aparte de estar tranquilo… y menos expuesto. Quién sabe por qué, con él me sentía tan expuesto. Sí sabía por qué, pero no quería pensarlo.

Una noche sin su presencia significaba:

No soeces preguntas como: ¿Lo tienes grande? ¿Se parece al mío? ¿Es rosado? ¿Quieres que le de un pequeño beso? ¿Me dejas tocarte el culo?

No gritos en mi templo.

No sensación de cambio de temperatura en mis dominios.

No preguntas de: ¿Qué lees? ¿Qué haces? Cada cinco minutos.

No restos de manzana regados por ahí.

Pensamientos ordenados.

Recuerdos agradables.

Rusia… Chukotka… Bluegard…

Unity Stanislav Alkaev… el ruso, mejor eso no.

Mi cama tranquila sin que estén revueltas las sábanas, cobijas y cojines, todo como una gran _bouillabaise_.

Lamentablemente a penas puse un pie en el _thòlos_ de Acuario supe en dónde estaba exactamente el griego bucólico de los mil demonios, ese pastoril hombre ¡Estaba metido en mí templo! Justo donde yo lo había dejado horas atrás.

¡Horas!

—Te jodes, ahora mismo te vas —dije muy resuelto recorriendo la distancia de la entrada a la zona privada, a la velocidad de la luz.

Iba saboreándome el hecho de tirar de él y lanzarlo escaleras abajo, es más, estaba sonriendo anticipadamente de imaginar el drama griego que montaría.

Todo era silencio… todo era tranquilidad, la antesala del dormitorio estaba iluminada por la lámpara de araña con cristal de roca que reflejaba la luz de las velas diáfanamente, no estaban todas encendidas, sólo algunas para dar una luz discreta.

Eso lo había hecho Kardia, seguro.

—Que ternura, ¿me has dejado una luz por si llego tarde?

Sobre la mesa de madera tallada, traída de Macedonia dos siglos atrás, según la firma del artista tallada en una pata, estaba todavía el libro profano.

Tragué saliva, dejé el volumen de "_Las aventuras de Telémaco_" de François Fénelon sobre la mesa, mi reciente adquisición, y después, toqué la pasta de piel burda de aquel otro libro, el que había traído Kardia. Empastado con torpeza, probablemente existirían cuando mucho una docena de esos libros, hechos manualmente, para consumo personal y no para estar en una librería o biblioteca.

Había sido un tonto… cuando Kardia dijo: "_He traído un libro_", yo fui un crédulo y casi le arrebaté el envoltorio en papel y cordón que llevaba en las manos, sólo por saber qué clase de libro había comprado…

—_Mon ami_, me sorprendes gratamente…

—Siempre te sorprendo, pero te haces el tonto —dijo con ese exceso de ego que le caracterizaba., se mordió el labio inferior mientras me dejaba abrir el envoltorio…

Toqué el libro que no tenía letras ni nada grabado, ni en la carátula ni en el lomo.

—Un empastado casero… vaya, yo sólo tengo un par de estos, has traído algo no muy comercial, _Kagdia _—apunté detalladamente.

—Karrrrdia —corrigió el otro en automático.

¡Ah, cómo me gustaba hacerlo rabiar!

Y en esas estaba… hasta que abrí el libro y me encontré con algo que me sonaba pero no recordaba muy bien.

—François-Rolland Elluin…

—Son grabados, fue un grabador francés, francés como tú.

—Grabados, me suena el nombre… no sabía que te interesaba el grabado.

Y después guardé silencio… un silencio absoluto. Delante de mis ojos iban desfilando en efecto sí, una larga colección de grabados, grabados hechos preciosistamente, a detalle… grabados _eróticos_… eróticos…

La verdad es que me quedé sin habla y casi sin respiración, porque una parte de mí quería dejar de ver y de pasar las páginas, porque eran… tan disolutas, ilustrativas y educativas… y sí, pícaras, la otra parte de mí no quería detenerse y quería ver más…

—Eso… justo eso Dègel… —susurró el cretense en mi oído, justo detrás de mí, estaba viendo por sobre mi hombro.

Estaba seguro de que sonreía… ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Eso qué… grandísimo idiota…

—Eso te quiero hacer… —señaló con su vulgar dedo un dibujo donde una pareja de amantes retozaban alegremente en una cama, huelga decir que a todo detalle.

Temblé, temblé y luego enrojecí, o no sé si sucedió al revés, que hubiese enrojecido y luego temblado. Le di un codazo en el estómago, maldijo con su florido y rico vocabulario de la vulgata.

—_Porc_! ahora lárgate de aquí y llévate esto… —grité indignado.

Y como Kardia siguió riendo como el que más… yo me largué dejándolo con toda su lascivia, sulfurado, avergonzado, con la cabeza caliente… y con mi mucha imaginación, empezaba a sentir otro tipo de calor.

Ahora que lo recordaba… una vez husmeando entre los cientos de miles de libros en Bluegard, con Unity, estábamos buscando algunos cuentos, cuando nos encontramos con un libro de historias concupiscentes, y seguramente lo eran porque las ilustraciones, grabados como los del libro de Kardia, ilustraban muy bien a mujeres vestidas de monjas rezando mientras eran penetradas por detrás, hombres y mujeres en distintas posiciones pintorescas, hombres haciéndole cosas a otros hombres y mujeres acariciándose entre ellas… tanto Unity como yo guardamos silencio mientras pasábamos las hojas… creo que era más bien que ni él ni yo podíamos explicar exactamente qué era eso ni qué era lo que estábamos sintiendo al mirar, aparte de bochorno.

Ambos éramos unos críos imberbes que no teníamos idea de nada, ni siquiera de lo que teníamos entre las piernas ni para qué servía… ahora ya sabíamos más o menos para que servía, sólo que… Unity probablemente podría hacer eso y más… pero yo… todo aquello estaba prohibido para mí. Siempre lo estaría.

De buena suerte que fue García quien nos buscó y nos encontró, colorados y cerrando de golpe el libro para esconderlo de su mirada.

El hombre enorme, barbado, fuerte como un roble, guapo como el que más, simplemente rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno chicos, algún día tenían que saber —dijo de buen talante—, Krest te está buscando, te conviene no hacerlo esperar más, y tú… ve a buscar a tu hermana para cenar.

Fue tan bochornoso. Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas actividades sin decir una sola palabra.

Y ahora Kardia venía a traerme, aparte de su fogosa humanidad… una serie de calientes ideas que me estaban poniendo en aprietos ¡Otra vez!

Examiné mi entorno de nuevo, cerciorándome de que no había nadie más ahí, aparte de Kardia metido en mi dormitorio a saber haciendo qué, pero estaba solo, no había nadie más que mi temblorosa persona y mi corazón desbocado… eso y el libro lujurioso del griego.

Empecé a pasar las hojas, detenidamente, observando cada detalle, cada trazo, cada sombra y cada luz en los recovecos de cuerpos como el mío, como el de cualquiera, con lo mismo que yo.

Eso decía Kardia cuando lo increpaba por su descarada desnudez de toda la vida.

—¡Por Hera! Kardia, vístete.

—¿Por qué? A mí no me da pena mi cuerpo, además, tengo exactamente lo mismo que tú, igualito, tengo dos —se señaló los testículos— y tengo uno —se señaló el miembro, como un niño pequeño.

Yo tuve que volver la vista para no acabar observando a detalle… y probablemente babeando.

Me permití hojear el libro hasta el final, todo. Hoja por hoja, centímetro a centímetro, los dedos me estaban hormigueando, sonreí muy tonto al darme cuenta de que nadie me iba a descubrir, nadie me iba a reprender, ni nadie me juzgaría, ya no era un niño bajo el escrutinio del viejo Krest, podía hacer de mí… básicamente lo que me diera la gana. Bueno, casi.

Para cuando cerré el libro un montón de parejas bailaban desnudas en un torbellino pornográfico de ideas, entre penes erectos, vaginas abiertas, y rostros de felicidad.

—Joder.

La puerta de mi propio dormitorio estaba entreabierta, era una abertura tan fina… pero en mi remolino de fornicantes eso era una invitación a lo velado, a lo prohibido, lo más cercano al pecado original, a justo eso que yo no podía hacer, pero que mohíno había ido descubriendo de a poco.

Tomé el picaporte, el _ádyton_ de mi propio templo… me estaba provocando ansiedad. La luz mortecina salía de ahí, encima de todo, el muy crápula había dejado encendida mi lámpara de queroseno quemando el combustible como si tuviera toneladas de él.

Empujé lentamente la puerta, no hice ningún ruido, ni siquiera a sabiendas de que las condenadas hojas dobles necesitaban un poco de aceite para no hacer ruidos, con todo… ni un solo ruido escapó de ellas, todo un triunfo y una loa a mi perfección.

Pero… ahí delante de mí, en mis narices, estaba él… en mi cama… entre mis sábanas, revueltas y hechas un lío… estaba él entre ellas, desnudo… d-e-s-n-u-d-o… no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que había metido sus ochenta y tantos kilos desnudos en mi cama, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, asomada entre las sábanas, y la sábana enredada en la otra cubría a penas la línea que separaba los montículos que eran las nalgas musculosas de Kardia.

Estaba ahí… masculino, felino, ingrávido, divino, un dios sobre su torre de marfil, inmaculado, inesperado, angular, un oráculo, nochuno, bullente, cielístico, carnoso, y luego dejó de ser mi lista de palabras literarias, científicas, y retóricas para convertirse en partes sueltas: la nuca, la oreja, la nariz, el cabello, el brazo, la mano, la espalda, la nalga de fuera, el muslo tenso… el sexo… ese no lo veía, pero en mi mente su sexo estaba contra mi cama, aplastado el cuerpo cavernoso sin circuncisión, quién sabe si flácido o medio erecto… o totalmente erecto y dispuesto.

Tuve que hacer una pausa y respirar profundamente. No sé cómo no se despertó, me daba la impresión de que había respirado como un toro a punto de morir.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, _Kagdia_?

Mi pregunta en un susurro era inútil. No me iba a responder, y si lo hacía seguramente sería con una guarrada de esas que el canalla me soltaba. Y la verdad es que si me soltaba una guarrada no lo iba a correr, no.

Le iba a contestar yo otra guarrada. Porque con todo y mis juramentos, con todo y mi mucho aguantar, yo también me sé muchas sátiras vulgares. Con todo y mi esmerada educación y mi mucha cultura, tengo bastante soltura.

Tuve ganas de jalar la sábana, sólo para verlo así tendido con sus ochenta y tantos kilos, sólo cubierto de piel, de piel de cabello largo y desordenado, regado. Me darían entonces unas ganas locas de pasarle primero los dedos por la piel morena.

Despacito.

Muy despacito.

Mis dedos fríos, helados, esos a los que él está acostumbrado, y probablemente no se despertaría por eso, porque está muy habituado. Quizás me daría permiso de escurrir los dedos como gotas de agua por entre sus muslos, dibujarlos, sentirlos… seguro que para ese momento me inclinaría hacia él y lo olería, empezaría por oler su cabello, huele a fresco, eso ya lo sé, y si hundo un poco más la nariz, me llega el golpe de olor de su perfume, ese que sé que hicieron para él, en la perfumería, es exclusivo y carísimo, lo único que según Kardia tiene caro… huele a vetiver, a heno, y algo especiado que no sé qué es… pero se equivoca…

Él es lo más caro que posee, él mismo. Es carísimo, fínísimo… invaluable.

Yo pagaría por él, lo que fuera, la cantidad de dinero necesaria. Si fuese uno de esos que cobran por azotar el colchón un rato, yo pagaría toda la noche, todo el día, y los siguientes también.

—Compararte con una puta… imagínate, ¿te ofendería eso, Kagdia? —Murmuré tan quedo, que no estoy seguro de que lo haya pronunciado—. No, no te ofendería, te reirías y me dirías algo como: quiero ser tu puta, eres muy capaz.

Fui sacándome la ropa despacio y sin hacer más ruido que el imperceptible roce de la tela contra mi piel, busqué entre lo que dejaste tirado, aparte de los cojines, mi ropa de cama, qué trabajo me estaba costando acomodarme el pantalón con el sexo como pináculo.

Me gustaría despertarte y decirte que me tienes tan caliente con todas tus tonterías, que me estás haciendo arder por dentro, como tu corazón, que arde por dentro todo el cuerpo, me es muy cómodo echarte la culpa de todo, de mis deseos reprimidos, de mis fantasías sórdidas, de la erección de mi cuerpo, de mis ganas de hacer algo más que un beso o una caricia furtiva, _mon petit ami_.

Quisiera despertarte para que me hagas todo eso que dices que me quieres hacer, todo, completo, hasta el final, me gustaría ver como harás para perder tu sexo dentro de mí… porque no tengo idea de cómo lo harás, eso que tienes tú no parece fácil de insertar… y cuando te hayas extraviado en mi cuerpo, querré abrazarte completo, con piernas y brazos, colgarme de ti, dejar que me hagas eso que hacen y que parece sentirse tan bien.

Me subo a la cama tratando de no hacerlo con violencia para no hundir de golpe el colchón, has sentido eso, que yo estoy muy cerca, porque te has movido, has dado un giro total y ahora estás boca arriba.

¡Que descarado eres! ¡Mostrarte así para mí! Pecado, condena.

Tengo que apagar la lámpara de queroseno, porque ya no puedo seguir viéndote en mi cama así, porque si te echo otro vistazo, voy a terminar por abandonarme yo sólo, por despertarte y tal vez no decirte nada, no con palabras, pero si con los ojos… y tú lo vas a entender.

Estiro la mano, temblorosa, sudada, pero eso sí, muy fría, apago la luz… y ahora sólo me quedas en una silueta tenue… que no sirve de nada, porque yo ya te imaginé de todas la maneras posibles, ya te vi, ya me hiciste muchas cosas, yo ya te hice otra tantas.

—Buenas noches, _mon petit ami_.

Me despido con la etiqueta necesaria, aunque ya te haya hecho víctima de mis guarradas, y te haya calificado como algo muy rico, porque podrán decir de mí muchas cosas, pero nunca que soy maleducado. Eso no.

Paso mi brazo por tu pecho, me hago pequeño a tu lado, abrazándote, enfriándote, a ti y a mí, a ti porque si no te me mueres, y eso jamás lo permitiría, y a mí… porque me muero… me voy muriendo con todo lo que me provocas…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
